


lay it on me

by echomoon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: quentin and penny have sweaty bondage sex





	lay it on me

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to alex/nuin, as this is a reward for them finish their essay. sorry this is a million weeks late.

Quentin and Penny have been outside so long that the sun has gone down, but despite that the residual heat still beat down on them. There was no breeze to reprieve them; hours of working in the sun had left their clothes sweat soaked. Penny had taken his shirt off ages ago, and the sweat glistened on his bronze skin like oil. Quentin, throughout those hours, had had to force himself to look away and not picture following the trails the sweat left as it dripped across his abs, not imagine what the trail of hair on his lower stomach led to, not wonder what it would feel like to touch his body. He failed to keep most of those images out of his head, but at least Penny didn’t catch him at it, didn’t say anything. His wards must have gotten better.

Still, he feels self conscious next to the man, scrawny and quiet and weak compared to his muscle and bravado and confidence; feels as much attraction as he did jealousy. His thoughts kept switching between lust and jealousy haphazardly. Quentin stops working for a second to grab a drink of water, downs a bottle while wiping sweat off his forehead, watching Penny from the corner of his eye, and Penny snaps, throwing his tools away from him.

“Do you ever shut up?” Penny asks, stomping towards him.

Quentin backs up, until he hits a wall, and just watches wide eyes with apprehension and anticipation. Penny stalks closer,  until his body is right up against Quentin’s, millimeters away, heat practically radiating off of him. Quentin swallows hard, glances down then back up to meet his eyes. 

“Do you know,” Penny says, licking his lips, eyes heavy. “How hard it is to work when all I can hear are your fantasies?”

Fuck. He could hear him this whole time? Quentin wants to squirm away, but he’s caught in Penny’s gaze.

“Oh, squirm all you want,  _ Quentin _ .” Penny says, and moves: one hand goes to Quentin’s shoulder, tight; the other to his throat, loose. Quentin’s breathe still catches in his throat at the touch. Penny leans in ever closer, lips to Quentin’s ear, and continues, “But you aren’t going anywhere until I’m done with you.”

And for the next second the world goes black, and then they’re standing in a bedroom.

The hand around his throat twists to the back of his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss that has him scrabbling for a grip to hold himself up when he goes literally weak in the knees. Penny breaks the kiss with a laugh.

“Strip.” Penny commands, grinning but trying to fight it.

Quentin struggles a little with his shirt, the drying sweat making it stick to his skin, but he’s naked in seconds.

“That eager to please?” Penny says, moving in close again. He trails a finger across Quentin’s naked chest, tracing the groove of his collarbones, the dip of his chest. His voice is low, sultry. “You wanna be good for me?”

Quentin’s breath catches again, but his mind screams  _ YES _ and that, apparently, is answer enough for the other man. Penny lays his hand flat on Quentin’s chest, moving the other in a soft trail down his side and to his waist, and then suddenly Quentin is pushed towards the bed, landing on his back and side, the air knocked out of him. Penny looms at the end of the bed for a second, but then turns his back to rummage through the dresser. Quentin admires the view while he does. Penny stretches his arm backwards towards Quentin and flips him off. Quentin giggles, and Penny whirls around with a satisfied grin, triumphantly holding a fistfull of silk neckties. 

As he saunters towards the bed, he says, “You got a safeword?”

“F-fillory.” Quentin says nervously, inching back against the headboard. He’s as turned on as he is timid, having only theoretical experiences with bondage.

Penny’s face softens for a second; he places his free hand on Quentin’s ankle. “If you say it, we stop.”

Quentin nods, and smiles as Penny slips back into that playful smirk. Penny takes off his jeans, revealing his tight briefs, and climbs onto the bed without warning, crawling over Quentin’s body from his feet up. He stops, hunched over Quentin’s chest, and sits up, knees on either side of Quentin.

“Arms up.” Penny commands, and Quentin obeys. 

Penny shifts to hold Quentin’s arm to the bedpost, his lower body angling right over Quentin’s face - the bulge of his half hard dick so close to where Quentin could mouth at it, if he just leaned up a little, and he’s so tempted; he licks his lips, and Penny pulls back, swatting at his cheek. 

“Maybe if you’re good.” Penny says seriously, and moves into the same position for the other arm.

Quentin very much wants to be good.

“I know you do, baby. Stay still.” Penny’s thumb strokes his cheek, a soft path to his mouth. Quentin licks at the pad of it with the tip of his tongue; he pouts when Penny pulls away again, settles back down his body to sit across his lap, all the pressure on Penny’s knees rather than on Quentin, just the faint idea of contact. Quentin wants to lifts his hips and grind into him, but the theme of the night is obedience.

Penny smiles, softer than his usual smirk, and leans forwards, one hand on Quentin’s shoulder, the other stroking across the sparse patch of hair on Quentin’s chest. The motion is oddly soothing, and turns more erotic when Penny starts to scrape lightly instead, using his nails, down through the hair, under his pec, across his nipple before back to the start. Penny moves in close and kisses his abdomen, starting a trail of kisses up his chest. Quentin twitches at each kiss, fingers fluttering in an urge to touch Penny. As Penny moves up, he moves one hand down, fingers lightly scruffing through the thin wisps of hair under his belly button, following the trail to stop so close to his erect dick but not touching.

“ _ Penny _ ,” Quentin groans.

“So impatient,” Penny says, barely lifting his lips from Quentin’s shoulder.

“So vexatious.” Quentin shoots back.

“Wow, did you eat a dictionary?” 

“Maybe you should just learn to read?” Quentin suggests playfully. 

Penny bites his nipple in response. Quentin’s cock twitches at the sensation, bumping Penny’s hand; he pulls his hand away in response, sitting up a bit. He starts to run his hands up Quentin’s sides, then arms; Quentin tries to pull away at the tickling sensation, but can’t, and as he tries to catch his breath from the forced laughter, Penny swoops in to kiss him, taking it away again.

Mid kiss, Penny palms Quentin’s cock, making him jump. He pulls away, meets Quentin’s dazed eyes.

“You ready for more?” he asks, cocky in more ways than one.

“Mhm!” Quentin agrees eagerly. 

Their eyes stay locked as Penny moves back down his body, nudging his legs apart so he can settle between them. He runs a single finger up Quentin’s cock, watches the way Quentin’s stomach hollows as he sucks in breath, then runs his fingers upwards through his pubic hair and leans down so so  _ so _ close to kiss his stomach. Quentin is so frustrated he could  _ scream _ and Penny knows it, relishes it.

Penny leans in close, so close Quentin can feel his breath on his dick, close enough to take him in his mouth, but takes the base of his it in one hand instead; when Quentin lets out a high noise at the touch, Penny grins, teeth gently scraping the foreskin covered tip. Quentin is stunned by the touch, and stunned by the genuine delight Penny is showing; all he can think is how cute Penny looks.

“Shut up or I’ll stop.” Penny half scowls at him, unable to stop grinning. He starts to lick wet stripes up the side of Quentin’s dick.

“I can’t, s-stop you from reading, oh, my mind.” Quentin says, breathless at the ministrations. 

“That’s not shutting up.”

“I wasn’t talki- ohmygod,” Quentin moans, Penny having just, finally, taken his cock in his mouth.

Quentin is lost to the sensation, wet heat and pressure as Penny works him. His fingers flutter, grasping at air in place of anything solid. There’s just pleasure as Penny’s rough hands wrap around his hips, pleasure as he’s taken deeper down his throat - 

And then Penny pulls away. Quentin whines, making him smile again. He casts something rapidly, murmuring under his breathe, then reaches down with two fingers, down under Quentin’s balls, tracing a line until he reaches his asshole, tracing that in a spiral that ends with those fingers entering him so very slowly, suddenly slick. Penny’s fingers prep him open, spread the slickness deeper in, and Quentin aches to just have his dick instead. He strains to grind down on Penny’s fingers, to be filled more.

“Easy, baby.” Penny says, and pulls out, climbing down off the bed. He moves to the side, unties Quentin’s hands. “Flip over.”

Quentin turns to lay on his stomach, across the short side of the bed this time. He watches over his shoulder as Penny steps out of his underwear.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Penny asks. 

Quentin catches his smirk, narrows his eyes. “Shut up and fuck me already.”

And Penny, for once, complies without complaint.

Penny fills him, stretches him, and Quentin wants nothing more than to have this sensation forever.

Penny lets out a low hum, says, “You’re so easy to please.”

And Quentin can’t even be mad about it because it’s true, but he tries to think of a retort anyway, and Penny starts to move, so all that comes out is a series of gasps, increasing as Penny picks up speed, fucking him in a steady rhythm. Quentin grabs fistfuls of the sheets, wanting to touch, to feel more of Penny against him, and Penny stops moving, fully inside him. He pulls out slowly and Quentin keens at the loss, turning to look at Penny with wide, disappointed eyes. 

Penny sticks his tongue out in response, sits on the bed and says, “C’mere baby. On my lap.”

Quentin, half melted into the mattress, scrabbles up, and stretches across Penny, facing him. He grabs Penny’s shoulders impatiently, waiting for the man to position himself to get back inside Quentin, and it seems like Penny is taking extra time just to bother him. Penny leans forward and bites his shoulder, and finally enters him, and Quentin sighs, throws his head back.

Quentin takes him to the hilt and starts to move his hips, leaning in close to Penny, his cock rubbing between their stomachs. Penny’s arms wrap around him, pulling him close, and Quentin does the same, pressing every part of their bodies together that he can, gasping and moaning because this position fills him so much better. Penny starts to suck on his neck, one hand moving up to grab a fistful of hair from the base of his neck, tugging the perfect amount of rough, and Quentin starts to murmur Penny’s name, over and over like a prayer, and with each tug Quentin comes closer and closer to coming. Penny pulls him into a kiss, and Quentin comes while moaning into Penny’s mouth.

But Penny isn’t done yet, and while Quentin stills, Penny thrusts harder, and it’s so much stimulation for Quentin, who slumps forward, relaxing against Penny, his head nestled into the crook of his neck, coming back to himself enough to start giving Penny love bites, letting Penny just use his body, too spent to try anything else. Penny shifts them again, rests Quentin’s back against the mattress, picks up speed again; Quentin just holds on to him, gripping his back, legs crossed around his body, and it doesn’t take too long of that for Penny to come as well, silent but with agonizing pleasure written on his face.

They stay a minute like that, breathing into each other, Penny hunched and Quentin clinging, before Penny very slowly pulls out of Quentin - Quentin makes a noise at the loss - and collapses on the bed next to him. Penny is in the frame of mind to cast a quick freshening spell on them, though they’ll still have to shower later, and Quentin wonders if Penny would be willing to shower together - though, probably not, and Quentin doesn’t want to ask and be too clingy - 

Penny chuckles, stretches out for a second and then pulls Quentin close. Quentin rests his head on Penny’s chest, arm across his body, hand curled against his side. He tangles their legs together, touching every bit of skin he can. Penny wraps an arm around Quentin, and with his other hand strokes Quentin’s arm with soft circles. Quentin is still, absorbed in how Penny is touching him, for once not feeling the urge to fidget.

But after a while, Penny stirs.

“Hey, nerd. You good?” he says, nonchalant, still stroking Quentin’s arm.

“Y...es?” Quentin replies, not really sure what Penny is getting at. Did he want a review of the sex? Because the sex was good. But Penny didn’t seem the type…

“Ugh, Quentin, shut up. I’m talking about the bondage. Heard of aftercare?”

“..Right,” Quentin says, blushing. “No, I’m fine? Good?”

“Nothing sore?”

“Not related to that.” Quentin mumbles.

Penny snorts. “Good.” 

He stops stroking Quentin’s arm and brushes some hair off his cheek instead, leaning over to kiss him softly.

“Do... did you want me to like, leave? Now?” Quentin says, not really sure what he’s supposed to be doing now.

“Nah, you’re good. Might as well get used to your cuddling early on.” Penny says.

Quentin’s heart skips a beat.

“Yes, idiot, I want to do this again.” Penny rolls his eyes.

“...I liked it better when you called me baby,” Quentin pouts, joking, but elated at the idea of a repeat.

“Well,” Penny says, voice going low, fingers wrapping gently around the side of Quentin’s throat, “You’ll just have to be good and see if you get that reward, huh?”

“O-okay.” Quentin stutters, bright red and a little dizzy.

Penny laughs and pulls Quentin close, mind already spinning with ideas for the next time.

  
  
  
  



End file.
